Of Meetings
by jajabaraer
Summary: One-shot of how Aegon and Arya met.


Aegon Targaryen could almost hear the talking to that he would receive when Connington got a hold of him next. The King's Hand had been both explicitly and quite loudly against him leading the group that was to scout the small Lannister camp. And Aegon had waved it aside like he did every other protest from Jon about the similar subjects including fights, conferences and really, anything that involved him being within a range of people who were yet to be staunch allies. The King knew the his Hand only meant to keep him safe, but Jon was also turning a blind eye to the fact that he was King only in name.

He was yet to earn the people's respect, their loyalty; having declared his lineage openly mere moon turns back. Aegon refused to just take the throne; he wanted to earn it. And for that he needed to be a part of the grunt efforts too. He needed to do more than rest on comfortable pillows and command others to risk their lives for his cause. He had no _right_ to do so.

He will think about delegating all the fights to soldiers _after_ his people completely accepted him.

Nevertheless he was at fault for having misjudged the situation. It was unsure whether the Lannisters should be credited with good spy masters, better information, or pure luck. Their group of six had been set upon by a company of Lannister soldiers and mayhem ensued.

A few months ago, when he had merely been young Griff, a blue-haired Tyroshi, his pride might have smarted at the face that he was found before even coming within a _mile_ of the camp. But as it was, he furious at himself for having not been careful enough, for not having a way out of the situation, for having put his men's lives in danger.

And so Aegon slashed and parried, ignoring that bleeding cuts on his person, ignoring the fact that he might not make it through alive, _trying_ to ignore the cry as one of his men fell.

He fought on.

Ser Rolly was fighting three at a time and did not notice a fourth coming on to him from behind. Aegon stumbled to him as fast as his hurt leg would allow when another voice exclaimed 'm'Lord' from the side. He whirled around too late to block the sword that swung at him and he closed his eyes apologising to his men, his dead family, Jon, all the people he would leave in Cersei's clutch, his -

A spray of blood hit his face and he opened his eyes to behold a Lannister man gasping as the last of his life bled away between the jaws of a wolf.

For a moment, nobody moved. A cacophony of noise arose as howls erupted around them and the next instant, there was a madness, screams, crunches and beasts moving faster than his weary eyes can track, before all settled.

He blinked around at the people left standing, still too disoriented to think about _why_ only his men remained. But the second passed and he moved into formation with the rest, standing in a circle facing outward, not ready to fall to the beasts without trying.

A gasp behind him.

Aegon whirled around, wincing from the sudden pain but it went forgotten as he beheld the biggest wolf he had ever seen. He thought he heard someone say direwolf but it all faded away as his eyes lighted on the rider atop the creature.

Clad in men's attire, she sat - back straight, demeanor proud and sword held aloft. Wild, tangled hair framed an emotionless face but her eyes, _Gods her eyes,_ grey and stormier than the sea at it's worst.

He could suddenly hear his heart thundering against his chest, smell the mingled sweat and blood covering him, feel every ache in his body and all along he thought of how Connington would do better with her as the leader for surely! here was one person any man would follow blindly to the end of the world.

Later Jon Connington would rave about Lyanna Stark and the curse of Targaryen men but now, as Aegon Targaryen gazed into the eyes of Arya Stark, his entire world _shifted._

* * *

 ** _Yes. That's the ending. Very fairytale-y. Eyes meet and boom crack shake. 😆_**

 ** _Yo people. My first language isn't English so forgive any mistakes, yeah? Or let me know and I will try not to repeat them._**

 ** _I love Aegon Targaryen because his lack of significant presence in canon lets me build the character however I want (not that I'm good at canon though. Anyway)_**

 ** _I keep writing and scrapping stories so I though it might help if I start with smaller one-shots. Let me know how you like it, yeah?_ _All criticisms welcome!_**

 ** _See ya_**


End file.
